


It Can't Be Second Nature When It Is First

by misbegotten



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selene has fallen all her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can't Be Second Nature When It Is First

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: fall

Selene has fallen all her life.

Fallen from grace. A reviled creature. Fallen from the light. A cursed thing. Fallen from the memories of her blood family, who glitter in dreams when she is blessed with them. Fallen from favor with the family of blood who have claimed her. Fallen from impossible distances as she glides through night air, not buffeted by its eddies or whims but centered by implacable purpose. 

And this human that she is tracking. Michael. How far will she fall for him?

The night is far from over, and all Selene wants to do is fall.


End file.
